


Иной путь

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Another piece of original, Gen, Pre-Canon, Raven Guard traditions, Storytelling, Training and rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Короткий путь не всегда ведет к победе - но и иные пути не всегда оказываются легче.Очередная зарисовка из киаварского цикла, в частности, о капеллане Гаане, ранее завестившемся в дилогии про Шрайка (Lanius Tenebarum/Corvus Verum). Ну и еще немного манновщины про киаварских птичек.





	Иной путь

Сырой ветер, налетевший со стороны гор, неприятно выстудил обнаженную кожу. Со стороны Нгаривы наползали тяжелые, почти черные тучи. Их переполненные влагой утробы грозили вот-вот разорваться и обрушить на долину потоки ледяной воды. Ветер усиливался, подгоняя тучи, как неповоротливых животных, словно пытаясь отогнать их подальше от Нгаривы и ее космопорта, в глубину дельты, к самым горам.

Скверно.

В горах сопротивляться буре будет сложно, и даже сверхсильному космическому десантнику придется скрываться от потоков ветра и воды, пережидая, пока ненастье утихнет.

Кибрис повел обнаженными плечами и последний раз оглянулся на горизонт, наблюдая за тучами. Если ветер не сменит направление, то они доберутся до Диаготанских гор в течение получаса. Можно было бы спуститься ниже, и переждать бурю в более безопасном месте…

Но тогда все придется начинать сначала.

Под ногами влажно чавкала стылая сырая земля — зыбкая тропинка еще не успела просохнуть после предыдущего ливня.

Зимой вечно сырую Нгаривскую дельту, пересыщенную испарениями, выстуживал ледяной ветер, налетавший со стороны гор, и тогда влага, висящая в воздухе, превращалась в затяжные дожди.

Зима считалась самым тяжелым временем для того, чтобы проходить финальные испытания. Кибрис слышал, что некоторые братья всеми возможными способами отказывались спускаться на Киавар, когда в северное полушарие приходила зима. Старшие капелланы не одобряли эти отказы, но все же соглашались с ними — если неуверенность и страх заглушали в душе молодых десантников все остальное, это значило, что они не готовы к тому, чтобы вести за собой остальных братьев.

Кибрис Гаан, молодой капеллан Гвардии Ворона, едва достигший девятнадцати стандартных лет, сам вызвался пройти финальные испытания именно зимой.

— Разве не вы сами учили меня тому, что истинный талант раскрывается в самый черный час, _kheintarae_? — насмешливо спросил он, когда Вико Аэван, старший из капелланов, работавших с неофитами, попытался отговорить его от этой затеи. — Задача капеллана — поднимать боевой дух братьев, в том числе и собственным примером.

— _Поднимать боевой дух_ , Гаарайдо, — наставительно поднял палец Аэван, — а не подстрекать их к тому, чтобы переоценивать собственные силы. Боевая доктрина Гвардии Ворона учит избегать заведомо провальных боев, грамотно рассчитывать свои силы и тщательно определять точку для удара. Непомерная гордыня создает иллюзию неуязвимости — а это прямой путь к ненужному риску и нелепой гибели.

— Чтобы грамотно рассчитать свои силы, надо иметь представление о пределе своих возможностей, _kheintarae_ , — развел руками Кибрис. — А как я могу узнать его, если не подойду к нему вплотную?

— _Kheema-_ _se_ _laentarae_ _nitta_ [1], — Капеллан Аэван вздохнул и покачал головой.

Так Кибрис оказался в числе шестерых молодых Гвардейцев Ворона, отправлявшихся на Киавар, чтобы доказать свою готовностью пополнить ряды братьев-капелланов. Сидя в транспортном шаттле, преодолевающем верхние слои атмосферы, Кибрис вспоминал слова обоих своих наставников. Последний вечер перед отъездом на Киавар полагалось провести в беседах со старшими капелланами и в медитациях, но Гаарайдо предпочел духовным поискам вполне приземленные инструкции, и вместо реклюзиама провел несколько часов в келье брата-сержанта Эрвона Риккса, побратима своего наставника, в те дни удачно оказавшегося в Шпиле. Юный капеллан справедливо полагал, что уроки выживания на поле боя, — а именно полем боя предстояло стать Нгаривской дельте, — пригодятся ему куда больше, чем очередные наставления. Риккс посмеивался, что сбивает воспитанника своего побратима с пути истинного, и норовил ввернуть в свои инструкции что-нибудь душеспасительное — и тогда они с Кибрисом смеялись вместе.

Глядя на мелькающие сквозь дымку заснеженные пики Диаготанского хребта, Кибрис невольно подумал, что вчера, возможно, ему довелось посмеяться последний раз в жизни.

Половина кандидатов, проходящих финальные испытания, оставалась в заснеженных предгорьях навсегда.

И чаще всего это были те, кто рисковал бросить вызов стихии, кто отваживался отправиться на ритуальную охоту в самый разгар зимы.

Охота была последней ступенью посвящения, и для кого-то из братьев она становилась первым шагом по новой лестнице, а для кого-то — последним шагом с обрыва. Безоружные, лишенные какой бы то ни было защиты, молодые Гвардейцы Ворона отправлялись в заросшие, заснеженные, угрюмые горы Диаготана, которые суровыми стражами охраняли от остального материка цветущую Нгаривскую дельту. Здесь, посреди заснеженных скал, обитали _mesaavak_ [2] — огромные хищные птицы. На глазах их прародителей Коракс ступил на Киавар. Их прародители делили объедки с теми, кто впоследствии вознесся в ряды астартес, с теми, кто дал бой Архипредателю и его войскам на пылающем Истваане. За отравленные радиацией и химикатами тысячелетия _mesaavak_ из мелких помойных птиц превратились в огромных хищников, способных совладать даже с космическими десантниками.

На Киаваре их называли «рухами» — в честь мифических птиц из древних терранских легенд. И именно их кости украшали доспехи капелланов Гвардии Ворона — тех из них, кто вернулся с охоты, оставшись охотником, а не став добычей.

Кибрис надеялся, что его удачи хватит еще ненадолго.

Добравшись до базы, расположенной в предгорьях, молодые капелланы расстались с оружием и лишней одеждой, и, неслышно ступая босыми ногами, отправились в горы, навстречу своей судьбе.

Первый день поисков они провели вместе, поднимаясь по нахоженной тропе все выше и выше. Затем тропа начала разветвляться, и каждая развилка забирала по одной душе, по одному имени — каждый из будущих капелланов выбирал свой путь, повинуясь велению души. Каждый из них уходил, и, возможно, уходил навсегда.

Кибрис старался об этом не думать. Каждый, кто уходил, становился сам по себе, брал свою жизнь в свои руки, и делал выбор только за себя.

Это было такой же частью ритуала, напоминая о том, что любые узы не вечны.

Наконец, их осталось лишь двое — и на очередной развилке Кибрис и его товарищ коротко пожали друг другу запястья и разошлись в стороны, не оглядываясь.

Это было восемь дней назад.

Восемь дней Кибрис Гаан провел в Диаготанских горах, выслеживая свою добычу.

Он знал, что _mesaavak_ тоже его выслеживают.

На серых камнях белая кожа Гвардейца Ворона была хорошо заметна издали, особенно с высоты. Стоит Кибрису позволить своей добыче заметить себя — и они поменяются ролями.

Он видел, как кружат _mesaavak_ в небе, как пикируют с высоты куда-то в скалы — и кто знает, в кого вонзались их когти: в птиц поменьше, в животных, обитавших в горах, или же в его товарищей, проигравших в этой охоте.

Пару раз Кибрис натыкался на останки менее удачливых братьев, и, прочитав короткую молитву, двигался дальше.

Что толку мертвым от ритуалов живых, если ни один из этих ритуалов не способен вернуть их к жизни?

А на девятый день солнце Киавара утонуло в серых тучах, наползавших с севера. Снежная буря вполне могла растянуться на несколько дней, и медлить было нельзя — шторм вполне мог надолго загнать молодого капеллана в укрытие, отрезав от окружающего мира без воды и пищи. Организм космического десантника мог пережить это — но любая капля потерянных сил могла оказаться критичной на последующей охоте.

Бросив последний взгляд на тучи на горизонте, Кибрис повернулся, всматриваясь в пока еще чистое небо над ущельем — и оба его сердца пропустили удар, когда он заметил над скалами огромную птицу.

Вот она, цель его многодневной охоты. Она тоже чует приближающуюся бурю и спешит отыскать укрытие — а значит, ее можно будет застать на земле, и, если шторм все—таки начнется — он не позволит ей взлететь. А значит, она будет еще более уязвима.

Кибрис улыбнулся и ускорил шаг, не обращая внимания на то, как колют его босые ступни мелкие камни.

Подъем занял несколько часов, и за это время погода успела основательно испортиться. Стылый ветер пробирал до костей, солнце окончательно утонуло в серых тучах, и мелкий, противный то ли дождь, то ли снег начал кусать обнаженные плечи Гвардейца Ворона. Босые ноги основательно замерзли, и Кибрис пару раз притормозил, чтобы растереть их, разгоняя кровь.

Бой, предстоявший ему, будет нелегким, и каждая клеточка его тела должна быть готова.

 _Mesaavak_ кружил над горой, иной раз порывы ветра едва не выворачивали его крылья, но раз за разом могучая птица возвращалась к отвесной скале, не отлетая далеко. Что-то удерживало ее, не давая уйти.

Сообразив, Кибрис криво усмехнулся.

Конечно же. Сейчас же самый разгар сезона — _mesaavak_ , как и их далекие предки, выводили потомство в самом конце зимы. Значит, на скале наверняка гнездо.

Очередной порыв ветра принес целое облако колючих мелких капель, и Кибрис поежился — даже у космического десантника был предел выносливости, а температура воздуха уже давно перестала быть комфортной. Ветер сорвал шнурок с длинных черных волос и теперь забавлялся ими в свое удовольствие, то дергая в сторону, то бросая прямо в лицо.

Кибрис мотнул головой и неслышной тенью заскользил среди камней, приближаясь к краю ущелья. Осторожно выглянув из-за валуна, он осмотрелся, но птицы в небе не было. Кибрис напряг слух, пытаясь расслышать что-нибудь кроме завываний ветра среди скал.

Где-то совсем рядом заскрипели камни, и Кибрис напрягся, готовый сорваться с места и броситься прочь — порыв ветра вполне мог столкнуть пару небольших камней, и этого было бы достаточно, чтобы вызвать лавину. Но камни оставались на своих местах, а ветер утих, и только гулкое эхо среди скал напоминало о приближающемся шторме.

Скрип повторился, и Кибрис выглянул из-за валуна. Скрип раздался снова, и капеллан скользнул вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам.

И, обогнув крупный валун, понял, что это скрипели не камни.

Гнездо сильно пострадало от ветра, на месте остались только самые крупные ветки, зацепившиеся друг за друга. Сухую траву, перья и мусор разметало по камням, а каркас и остатки скорлупы, застряв между камней, торчали в разные стороны. Посреди камней и веток, неловко повалившись на бок, копошилось крупное уродливое существо. Заметив капеллана, оно раскрыло огромный клюв и снова заскрипело, шевеля торчащими из спины отростками. Голова на тонкой шее задергалась, словно уродец собирался с последними силами, чтобы открыть пошире розоватую пасть.

Кибрис оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, не вернулся ли старший _mesaavak_ , и подошел ближе. Присев на корточки, он осмотрел шевелящееся в руинах гнезда существо.

Птенец почти не пострадал от ветра, не считая пары маленьких царапин и обломанных пеньков на лысеватом розовом брюшке. Он не выглядел изможденным и вполне активно шевелился — а это означало, что он протянет еще какое-то время.

А пока птенец жив, родитель далеко не уйдет.

Самому уродцу, похоже, было все равно, у кого выпрашивать еду — он раскрывал пасть и тянул лысую голову к сидящему рядом капеллану. Скрип становился все громче и раздраженнее — птенец не понимал, почему тот, кто подошел так близко, отказывался дать ему пищи.

В его маленькую глупую голову не приходила мысль о том, что перед ним стояла его смерть.

Кибрис поднялся на ноги и снова огляделся, выбирая место для засады, и, помедлив, скользнул прочь, в тени нависающих скал, закрывавших от ветра и чужих глаз.

Замерев, капеллан почти слился с заснеженными камнями и приготовился ждать.

Дождь усилился, и крупные, колкие капли забарабанили по камням. Кибрис поежился, не двигаясь с места. Копошащееся среди камней существо было полностью беззащитно перед непогодой — неловко переваливаясь, оно попыталось отползти подальше от хлещущего ливня, забиться между веток и мусора, застряло между ними, и, повалившись набок, снова заверещало.

Кибрис нахмурился. Если _mesaavak_ вернется и не застанет птенца живым, он улетит, и охоту придется начинать по новой.

Бросив короткий взгляд на штормовое небо, Кибрис выбрался из своего укрытия и подобрался ближе к гнезду. Уродец, почувствовав чужое прикосновение, с готовностью раскрыл клюв и зашевелил кургузыми крылышками. Пупырчатая кожица была совсем холодной.

— Эй, — негромко, больше самому себе, проговорил капеллан, — ну где же ты, мамаша? Твой птенец вот-вот лапы вытянет. Да и я, честно говоря, проголодался.

Птенец, словно услышав его слова, заверещал громче, еще шире открывая рот и активнее дергая крылышками и лапками.

Кое-как восстановив гнездо, устроив его поуютнее между камнями, куда не доставал ветер, Кибрис усадил верещащего птенца поудобнее и снова вернулся в свое укрытие.

Дождь постепенно стихал — порывистый ветер гнал тучи дальше, вдоль хребта, и колючие струи превратились в колкую, мелкую морось. Сероватый сумрак постепенно розовел — со стороны запада над горизонтом разгоралось пламя. Заходящее солнце пробивалось сквозь редеющие тучи, раскрашивая скалы алым и золотым.

Скрип становился все тише — похоже, птенец устал и замерз. Кибрис наблюдал за ним из своего укрытия, раздумывая, не съесть ли его. Вряд ли уродец протянет долго, а восполнить запас сил сейчас бы не помешало. Но краткосрочное пиршество — весьма сомнительного качества, сказать по правде, — стоило бы капеллану девяти дней охоты.

Кибрис набрал в горсть подтаявшего снега и отправил в рот, утоляя жажду. Скрип окончательно смолк, шорох утих — кажется, птенец на полном серьезе вознамерился отдать свою душу Императору — или кому там ее отдают живые существа, если они не десантники и не смертные люди?

Выбравшись из укрытия, Кибрис вернулся к гнезду. Уродец лежал на ветках, неловко свесив голову. Из открытого клюва торчал посветлевший язык, выпученные глаза закрылись полупрозрачными веками.

Кибрис поднял голову. Дождь почти прекратился, и хмурые тучи неслись дальше, подгоняемые ветром. На горизонте пылало зарево заката.

И ни одной птицы.

Погиб ли старший _mesaavak_ в борьбе со стихией или же стал добычей других капелланов, или же просто спрятался где-то в скалах, выжидая, пока высохнут намокшие крылья — сейчас это было неважно.

Кибрис наклонился и осторожно взял в руки прохладное тельце, ощутив сквозь пупырчатую кожицу, как пульсирует в нем кровь. Не открывая глаз, уродец дернул головкой и попытался открыть клюв.

— Да что б тебя три раза… — с чувством проговорил капеллан, и, прижал тельце к себе, согревая. Вернувшись в укрытие, он зачерпнул в горсть снега, подышал на него, растопляя, и попробовал влить воду в раззявленный клюв. Тельце дернулось, висящий язык зашевелился, пытаясь пропихнуть воду поглужбе в пасть. Устроив уродца на коленях, Кибрис поудобнее взял его голову, вливая в раскрывшийся клюв талый снег. Птенец дергался и давился, но глотал, и вскоре из его розовой пасти снова послышался скрип.

— Ага, — удовлетворенно кивнул Кибрис, — оттаял…

Отогревшийся птенец завозился у него на коленях, перебирая крыльями и лапами, и капеллан сгреб его, не давая выпустить накопленное тепло. Опустив глаза, Кибрис столкнулся взглядом с глупыми выпученными глазами, смотрящими на него снизу вверх.

— Кажется, твоих родителей я не дождусь, — мрачно проговорил капеллан, — а мяса в тебе, прямо сказать, гретчин начихал…

Уродец раскрыл клюв и снова заскрипел.

Кибрис убрал за ухо свесившуюся черную прядь и снова посмотрел на небо. Серые тучи поредели и почти полностью окрасились в золотой. К ночи сырость и холод окончательно превратят скалы в ледяной ад. Вздохнув, Кибрис перехватил скрипящего птенца поудобнее и поднялся на ноги.

— И не вздумай мне околеть по дороге на базу, — строго сказал он, глядя в выпученные глаза.

Прижав колючее лысоватое тельце к себе, Кибрис направился прочь от гнезда.

 

—… И командование базы засчитало результат его охоты? — Зифер отправил в рот еще одну дольку дыни и облизнул пальцы от сока.

— Представь себе, — усмехнулся Шрайк, доливая вина в свой кубок. — Им не к чему было придраться — _формально_ все требования были соблюдены: Гаарайдо был абсолютно один, без оружия, без защиты, он двенадцать дней охотился в Диаготанских горах и принес на базу добытую птицу. Видишь ли, ни в одном пункте требований не обозначены параметры птицы. Вернее, они не были обозначены до того дня, — добавил он, помолчав.  

— И командование ничего не сказало?

— Напротив, оно много чего сказало, — Шрайк улыбнулся своему отражению в поверхности вина и поднял глаза на воспитанника. — И говорило еще добрую неделю, но так как с юридической точки зрения предъявить ему было нечего, в конечном итоге, они признали испытание пройденным. Таким образом, Гаарайдо получил силовой доспех и присоединился к реклюзиаму ордена. Так что можешь припомнить эту историю капитану Корвиде, когда он в очередной раз попытается притащить тебя ко мне за ухо и пожаловаться на твои методы сдачи зачетов.

Зифер хмыкнул, и, сцапав еще один кусочек дыни, с аппетитом его надкусил.

— Да, но ведь на доспехах у брата-капеллана Гаана такие же кости руха, как и у остальных, — проговорил он, прожевав. — Он все-таки прошел испытание еще раз?

— Нет, — покачал головой Шрайк, и его насмешливая улыбка погасла. — Это те же самые кости, которые он добыл во время своей охоты. Когда он принес птенца на базу, то его там и оставили — он был слишком мал и слаб, чтобы выпускать его, а убивать священную птицу не на охоте капелланам показалось неправильным. Птенца оставили в виварии и поручили Гаарайдо заниматься им — в качестве искупления насмешки над самим ритуалом охоты. Формальные требования он выполнил, но закрывать глаза на его методы реклюзиам не стал, чтобы не создавать ненужный прецедент. Глядя на Гаарайдо, другие братья вполне могли последовать его примеру, а это было вовсе ни к чему. Конечно, сам Кибрис утверждал, что сострадание и забота о ближнем — это то, что должно быть у каждого капеллана, и возразить на это, безусловно, было нечего. Нельзя сказать, что это сильно поднимало командованию настроение, — добавил Шрайк со смешком.

— Но ведь риторика — это тоже приличное для капеллана умение, — ввернул Зифер, отправляя в рот кусочек дольки.

— Зришь в корень, _rayevenni_ , — кивнул Шрайк. — Так что это было то еще противостояние… Однако птенец рос, и, как все врановые, вырос полноценным импринтом. Но если вороны, признавая хозяина, только отгоняют от него чужих, то _mesaavak_ пытался убить всех, кто рисковал приблизиться к нему или к самому Кибрису. Долг капеллана не позволял Гаарайдо сутками торчать на базе со своим выкормышем, и, когда однажды он был вынужден оставить птицу на несколько дней, та успела серьезно ранить двоих братьев, на чьи плечи легла забота о ней. После этого вопрос встал ребром, тем более, что выпускать птицу было бессмысленно — она выросла на базе и не улетела бы далеко, полагая ее своей территорией. Гаарайдо воспользовался тем, что она подпускала его к себе, и убил ее. Как и требовалось изначально, — добавил Шрайк, глядя в кубок, — голыми руками. Поставив тем самым в своем споре с командованием жирную точку — пусть и несколько запоздалую.

Зифер задумчиво повертел в руках еще одну дольку дыни, но так и не отправил ее в рот.

— Неужели не было совсем никакого способа? Я понимаю, что _mesaavak_ не смог бы остаться с ним навсегда, но…

— Как раз это он и сделал, _rayevenni_ — он навсегда остался с тем, кто выкормил его. Пусть и в виде костей на доспехе, но его дух теперь будет сопровождать Гаарайдо до конца дней. Конечная цель была достигнута — пусть и иным путем.

Шрайк отпил из кубка, внимательно глядя на воспитанника. Тот рассматривал дольку дыни с таким видом, словно ожидал от нее дельного совета.

— Не знаю, сэр, — наконец, сознался он, поднимая глаза, — не уверен, что смог бы поступить так же.

— Такова плата за путь, отличный от остальных. Привычный путь удобен и предсказуем, и, если ты идешь непроторенной тропой, будь готов к неожиданным препятствиям. Вот поэтому, — он протянул руку и легонько стукнул Зифера пальцем по носу, — я и рассказал тебе всю эту историю до конца — ты можешь напомнить Корвиде о том, что формальный путь не всегда единственный, но не забывай при этом, что он не всегда оказывается проще. В конце концов, правила тоже придумали не просто так.

Зифер фыркнул и тряхнул головой, понимая, что в очередной раз попался на уловку наставника. Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, и Шрайк с готовностью засунул туда кусочек дыни.

— Можешь передать Корвиде, что свой наставнический долг я выполнил, — насмешливо кивнул он, глядя, как Зифер пытается прожевать неожиданное угощение. — Все, скаут, свободен.

Кажется, все возражения Зифер проглотил вместе с дыней — без лишних слов он поднялся на ноги, коротко поклонился и, развернувшись, направился к выходу. Шрайк проводил его взглядом и, усмехнувшись, одним глотком допил остатки вина. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] «Воспитала крыса кошку» (киаварск.), крылатое выражение из известной киаварской притчи о крысе, которая взяла на воспитание котенка и обучила его всем тонкостям крысиной жизни. Котенок подрос и стал первым крысоловом во всех трущобах, изведя крысиное племя почти под корень. Дословно — «вырастил на свою голову».
> 
> [2] Mesaavak (киаварск. mess — «порождение варпа», «нечистый» и vaak — «прошедшее время»), дословно — «демоны прошлого».


End file.
